


Arms Of The Angel

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: That would spoil everything, now wouldn't it?





	Arms Of The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

`Title~ Arms of The Angel`  
Author~ Dallas Thompson  
Rating~ G.  
Archive~ Sure, lemme know where please.  
Disclaimers~ I don't own Toby nor CJ. Those belong to the God, Aaron. The  
song "Angel" is not mine, it belongs to the goddess of song. Don't sue,  
please. I'm a poor high school kid.  
Summary~ That would spoil everything, now wouldn't it?  
PLEASE, I'm a feedback starved author. I'd appreciate it if you could let me  
know what you think. :)  Thanks to Chelle for her support! 

Arms of the Angel  
By: Dallas Thompson

    CJ slowly entered her hotel room, unable to keep her tears in check.  
Without bothering to turn on the lights, she collapsed in a chair, and stared  
at the wall, tears making their way down her face as silent sobs shook her.  
'Get a grip, CJ.' She told herself silently. But she couldn't. The tears just  
kept coming. A knock came on her door, and she almost ignored it, but decided  
if it was the Governor, he would never leave her alone. She opened the door,  
then moved back to her chair, fighting the tears that kept coming.  
    "CJ?" It was Toby's voice, soft and concerned, as he stepped into the  
dark hotel room.  
    "What do you need, Toby?" Her voice was not her normal confident voice.  
It was a small voice, depressed and lonely.   
    "Are you okay?" He asked, moving to her chair. She nodded, "Yeah. What is  
it that you wanted?"     
    "I want you to tell me what's wrong, Claudia Jean." Toby had known her  
for many years, but he'd never seen her like this, never this down, never  
crying this hard.  
    "Nothing. What do you need, Toby?"  
    "I need you to tell me what is wrong."  
    "Alex and I broke up. Now what did you want?" CJ sighed and leaned her  
head back against the back of the chair. Toby was slightly speechless. Alex  
and CJ had been engaged for a year and now it was over? "CJ..."  
    "What??" She snapped.  
    "What happened?"  
    "He couldn't take playing second to another man. He said that it was him  
or Bartlet."  
    "That was wrong of him."  
    "I know."  
    "Okay." He moved so he was standing in front of her, "CJ?'  
    "Yeah?"  
    "Come here."  
    "What?" She asked, confused. He reached down and took her hand, pulling  
her up to him, hugging her gently. She hugged back, resting her head on his  
shoulder. A moment later, she stepped back and wiped her eyes.  
    "You okay?" He asked, raising his hand to gently wipe her tears away. She  
sniffled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Toby."  
    "Okay. Come on."  
    "Where are we going?"  
    "Downstairs."  
    "Why?"  
    "Because the Governor wants us to eat with him, downstairs."  
    "I don't want to."  
    "We can sit in a corner and you can tell me the whole story."  
    "Okay." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled weakly at her. A moment of  
electricity passed between them, before Toby moved for the door.

"... You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here..."

The End... For now...  


 

 


End file.
